The present invention is related to a diving case massager and more particularly to a diving case which is convenient to hang on user's belt for easy carriage with the user, and which is including a water-tight casing having an inner chamber for setting therein of a vibrator, which produces vibrating effect to massage user's muscles, and for receiving therein of personal articles while the user is taking a swim or diving.
Everybody knows that one shall have to change clothes when one goes swimming or diving. After having changed the clothes, one shall have to find a place or someone to entrust to receive one's clothes or precious articles. However, while swimming or diving, one may be unable to stop worrying about one's precious articles like watch, gold necklace, money or personal certificates or some other personal articles like drugs or something else. Some manufacturers are providing water-tight cases for binding up with oneself over the waist by means of an adjustable strip so as to allow for carriage of personal articles with oneself while swimming or diving.
Regularly, in order to prevent from spasm of muscles, one may take exercises to warm up the body before starting to swim or dive. However, spasm problem still tends to happen in abdomen region because of insufficient amount of warming-up.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a diving case massager which produce massaging effect onto user's abdomen region when the user is taking a swim or playing a diving game, so as to help the user get rid of spasm and have the muscles be relaxed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diving case massager which provides a water-tight chamber for receiving one's personal and precious articles while one is taking a swim or playing a diving game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diving case massager which includes an adjusting strip for easy binding of the diving case massager up with the user over any body portion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diving case massager which produces a vibrating force to stir up the water, when it is placed in a bath-tub, so as to generate ultrasonic water waves to massage the bather.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a diving case massager which includes a casing having received therein a detachable vibrator, wherein the vibrator may be removed from the casing to make more room for storage of personal articles in the casing.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.